


The youngest omega in the world

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Kid Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Will Graham, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teenager Hannibal Lecter, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Hannibal and Will have met many years before.Will is a boy and Hannibal a teenager. Follow their love story through the years until the first episode of the tv  series.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 66
Kudos: 543





	1. Chapter 1

Dry leaves barely moved under the soles of his expensive Italian shoes. The young man advanced slowly, but decidedly through the sparse forests of the swamp. He was not too far from civilization yet. He could turn at any time and walk back the mile he had come from the hotel.

But the 13-year-old kept up with tenacity in his search. Something had brought him here. Not fate or foreboding, not even a desire to be alone for a moment. 

Her mother would have believed it was to sketch the hidden beauties of the bayou, but the reality was different.

The truth was that the young man had been drawn here by a scent.

An intoxicating and sweet aroma. It tickled his nose and made his mouth water. Notes of forest and fonts of pure water, the heat of a campfire surrounded by notes of sweet vanilla. 

He cautiously moved through the vegetation. Paying attention to all the forest sounds. He didn't know what the place was called, but he knew he wasn't far from the source of the delicate scent.

His blonde hair was beginning to stick to his forehead from perspiration. His impeccable white shirt was now stained under his armpits and he had had to roll the sleeves up to his forearms to prevent vegetation from sticking and staining it. So he too had rolled up he hem of his slacks. 

He looked at his expensive leather shoes and sighed. There was no use. The wetness of the swamp would ruin them before he returned to home. 

He reached into his pocket, fumbling with the 3 chocolates he had with him. At the time he wanted some water, but that could wait. He felt as if his heart was urging him to find that mysterious something that was calling to him to go a little further.

A few more steps and he was able to distinguish between the foliage a small figure. He stopped to peek behind a tree. 

It was a little boy.

He could not be more than 9 years old. His hair was tousled. A crown of chocolate-colored curls surrounded a round face with a few freckles near his nose. He wore a plus size shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He also had worn shoes and a pair of socks that were too loose to be new, but were clean.

The boy was squatting watching a butterfly. On the ground next to him was a well-worn cloth plush toy.A puppy with long ears and a big nose.

The little boy raised his face.

His eyes were closed. He seemed to have caught a scent. He opened his eyes and Hannibal couldn't move.

They were of a beautiful blue with yellow spots around. They were so beautiful. 

The boy looked directly at the place where he was. Hannibal came out of hiding.

The little boy straightened up, stepped back, and stared at him silently. The teenager was saving every detail of the small face in his memory at that moment. The generous upper lips and the thin lower one. The thick lashes that surrounded his eyes. The delicate chin. The fine and upturned nose. Lenses that seemed too large for his childish face rested on his nose.

Hannibal came out of his trance with the little boy's angelic voice.

-"Hello"..

The young man swallowed and cleared his throat.

-"Good morning"..

-"Are you lost?"...

Asked the boy, approaching him slowly.

-"No..but I feel like I found something unexpected .."

The teenager smiled. The boy looked him in the eye. He barely reached above Hannibal's stomach . Then he ran towards him and wrapped his small arms around him. Hannibal was surprised. The little boy had his eyes closed and seemed to be smelling him. The teenager's hand began to caress the curls and played with the strands that were of a lighter shade.

-"You smell sooo good."..

The little boy said as he brushed his cheek and nose against the young man's white shirt, the latter smiled. 

-"What's your name, little one ?".   
-"Will ... and yours?" ..   
-"Hannibal .."

The little boy laughed softly. He pulled away and kept laughing, covering his mouth with his hands.

-"It's a weird name .. I like it "..

The teenager blushed a little.

-"Do you want to play? .. you have an accent. Where are you from?"   
-"Yes ... from Lithuania."   
-"Like Transylvania?" ..

Hannibal laughed and nodded. The little boy said he was looking for insects for his collection. They spent two hours looking for insects and bugs. After a while the boy's stomach rumbled. The teenager gave him his chocolates.

Little Will liked them so much that he made him promise to come back the next day to play and bring him more. Hannibal happily agreed. A little bit of insecurity settled in his heart though. If he wanted to kept seeing the little boy, he had to do the right thing and ask Will's parents for permission to play with him.

As he walked behind the boy he thought about these things until they came to a small cabin with a dock near the water. 

Will tugged on his pants to made Hannibal crouch and did something that was unthinkable for the teenager. He gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. Hannibal got up immediately and touched with the tips of his fingers the place where the little one had kissed him, while looking at him blushing and in silence.

-"Bye.."

The little boy smiled and ran home. 

Hannibal started his walk back home. He would be late for dinner, but his mother's scolding was worth it. Even more after such a lovely encounter. The colors of the sunset lit up his face as he walked with his hands in his pockets. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The post office was not as crowded as Mr. Graham expected at this time of day. Generally at lunchtime there were more than 20 people in line to send their letters and correspondence.

He was a bit nervous. He toyed with the letter in his hands. There were only 3 people in front of him in line. Little Will was playing with an old metal cart with red paint peeling from use and the pass of time. It had belonged to him and now belonged to Will.

Background music played on a small radio in the post office, while the little boy leaned back on the cool tile of the floor in the corner. His father turned from time to time to confirm that he was in the same place.

Will's mother had written after 8 long years. He had remarried after she left them for a better life. One that now she had. But the remorse and guilt of having left her only son had only come after her current husband's infertility diagnosis. 

A mixture of anger and nostalgia had gripped the man's heart. He didn't want to deny her seeing the boy, but he also didn't want to share him. All the effort and love that he had invested in the little boy and his own pride kept him from even thinking about letting him go from his life. NO. He wouldn't hand it over to anyone. It was his little one. If she wanted to see him, it would only be on weekends and she wouldn't take him with her. The love he still felt for her was towards a person who no longer existed. The loving mother and happy wife he once thought she was, someone who was no more .

He had to talk to Will first. To make him understand in the simplest way what the situation was. He was distracted by these thoughts.

  
*

  
Will caught the scent again. Hannibal's scent.

He got up slowly from the cool floor and put his cart in the front pocket of his overalls. He started walking slowly, following the scent out of the post office. He walked through the hustle and bustle of people at lunchtime.

He walked and crossed two streets. His father had taught him how to cross with people, looking both ways. The scent grew stronger and he arrived at a French restaurant. Small but elegant. Where only the wealthy families of New Orleans had the privilege to enter.

Will rested his small hands on the glass of the walls. He looked at his reflection and looked at the people inside. He was wearing a somewhat worn overalls that reached above the ankles at the hem, a yellow and red striped T-shirt, and a pair of worn tennis shoes. The people inside wore fine clothes.Women dressed elegantly with furry things hanging from their shoulders. 

He knew they would not let him in, but he still kept looking for Hannibal. He should be close.

  
*

  
After he delivered his letter, Mr. Graham turned to ask his son if he wanted ice cream before going home for lunch.

He got scared. His little boy had disappeared from the office. He ran out the post door. He looked in all directions. Too many people. Where would he have gone? His heart was racing for fear of losing him ... of being hurt. He thought his boy was of a rare beauty among children and even though he did not had present yet, his smell was already quite sweet. It was obvious that he would be an omega.

He began to sweat at the thought of terrible scenarios. He closed his eyes and focused on his son's scent. He perceived a trail and began to follow it with his heart in his mouth. He walked quickly, stumbling over people and stopping from time to time to pick up the scent with his nose the times it weakened in midair.

*

  
-So this little one is very beautiful and intelligent? .. Are you sure that his scent what was lure you ?. He is still too young to present ... his parents would probably be alarmed by your interest in him.

Her mother said cautiously.

-He IS my omega. I'm sure. I followed his scent from the hotel to the bayou ..

Answered with complete certainty the young alpha.

In truth it was a situation without precedent. The only way an alpha would smell an omega as far as a mile would be only if they were their intended omega.But the most puzzling thing was that the little one was too young to present. It was never seen before that such a bond arose at such a young age. Both for Hannibal and for the little boy. The normal thing was that it formed after an omega heat came. When they and their intended alpha were more likely to meet because of the power of his scent.

His father looked at him somewhat concerned.

-Hannibal .. although this child was your omega, he is very young. We would have to talk to his parents and agree on a very long courtship. I'm worried that when your first rut arrives ... you won't be able to.. I say it is not appropriate for you to be together. You will have to resist until his first heat arrives and there are years to go ..

-Dear..that is not appropriate conversation for the table. We will discuss it at home. Hannibal, son we must be sure that this is your omega. And if that were the case, there is the fact that we must return home in a few weeks. you will be separated and you would have to wait several years until they reach the legal age in order to properly date as a couple. You can't go out with a child... it is not right ...

-I'm sure it's him. I keep thinking about him and his scent brings me calm ... like being at home. I know that may not sound logical, but there are studies that conclude ...

Both parents looked at each other as the young man elaborated on the explanation of the latest study on the alpha-omega connection. They listened attentively and concluded that they should see him interact with the little one to be sure. 

Suddenly the teenager stopped talking for long seconds and then whispered.

-He is close .. I can feel the urge that calls me to go to him ..

Her mother put both hands on the table and asked somehow upset and excited.

-You smell him? .. Here? ..


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal frowned.

-No..but I can feel him. He is close.

His gaze began to scan his surroundings. He couldn't see him. He stood up. His father slowly followed suit.The young man began to walk slowly, looking everywhere, towards the entrance of the place. His father and mother watched quietly and followed him at a distance.

Will looked at Hannibal walking towards the door and started banging on the glass on the side of the restaurant. The young man did not hear him and the boy ran towards the main door . His little fists hit the glass once and the alpha stopped and looked at him.

A smile appeared on their faces.

-Hannibal   
-Will!

The little boy entered the restaurant and started running towards the teenager. A waiter stood in his way. Hannibal growled threateningly at him and walked faster until he stood in front of the boy.

The little boy hugged his leg. Hannibal was not looking at him. He just started at the waiter with a hard look.

-He is my omega .. leave him alone.!

The waiter was greatly surprised and looked at him stunned. Some diners stopped eating and remained silent at such a statement. Never before has a connection been seen so early in the life of a couple. It would be the first in history.

The stunned man nodded before running away.The young man's parents caught up with him and were stunned to see the boy's youth and beauty.They had found each other at a distance.Unequivocal sign of a soul bond already destined to be.

-Awww. He is so cute!

Hannibal's mother screeched as she knelt down in front of the boy and stroked his cheeks. Hannibal blinked in amazement and cleared his throat from the discomfort of the situation. It was the first time he had stood in front of another alpha and even an older one like the waiter. And his possessive attitude towards Will. It made him feel a little embarrassed to have lost control even for a short time.

Mister Lecter cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

-He is really handsome, son. Good choice. Amm .. Sorry. I mean let's move to the table ..

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the compliment to his omega and then nodded. He took Will's hand, who was still hugging his leg, looking suspiciously at the overly sweet woman.

They sat together at the table and Will went to sit sideways on the legs of the young alpha and then hug him by the neck and he purr a little.

-Aww..such a beautiful little thing..look dear, he can purr already!

Hannibal and his father looked at each other in embarrassment at the boy's omega response to the closeness of his alpha and the woman's words.

-Do you want to eat something?..

Will looked at Hannibal and answered excitedly.

-Can I eat gumbo?

The young man's parents laughed delighted. Hannibal smiled and replied tenderly as he stroked his curls with one hand and with the other he lowered him from his lap to sit him next to him.

-I'm afraid that here they only prepare food from France, mylimasis ..   
-Oh ... so ... cake and fries? ..

All three laughed as the little boy blushed and smiled a little.

A loud noise in the glass beside them cut their laughter. 

  
*   
Mr. Graham tapped on the window glass. A strange family was with his little one. Despair seized his heart. He yelled his little boy's name as his fists closed on the glass.

-Willliam !! ..

He ran to the door of the restaurant ready to do anything to get his son back. 

Hannibal took Will's hand and they went to find the man after the boy's shout of joy.   
-Papa!.

The man entered and went straight to the boy, who ran and launched himself to hug him while triumphantly telling him how he had found his mate.

They held each other tightly for a few moments.Mr. Graham kneeling and little Will, who was shorter for his age, with his arms around his neck. 

Hannibal was standing , watching them.

-Please .. join us for lunch. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graham. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: explicit bite and a little bit of blood on a child's neck.   
> Basically Will is bitten by Hannibal.  
>  Read with caution or jump from where the symbols start !!!! as far as they appear again. 

> Will was on the dock. His small feet dangled over the water. He was reading a book about beetles while eating one of the chocolates that Hannibal gave him regularly. A few days had passed since the meeting in the restaurant. The parents of both had decided to let them interact and observe them in the meantime. In a few hours they would come to pick him up so Wil could spend the night at the hotel.

What the little boy did not know was that his father had requested it. That night her mother would come with her new husband.

At first Mr. Graham thought it would be good for the boy to see his mother, but after the last few letters he changed his mind drastically. The woman intended to take the child away forever.Hours passed as the anger and the desire to face them were transformed into insecurity and apprehension. At the last minute he went to town and telephoned the Lecters. 

He sat now next to his son in silence.

  
-Dad? What is it?

Mr. Graham sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to be as honest as possible with his son.

-Your mother .. wants to see you ..

Will looked thoughtfully into the water as he closed his book.

-Sorry ... I read the letter you left on the kitchen table ...i am so sorry dad ..

His father flinched in surprise, but wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders.

-It doesn't matter ...   
-Why does she want to take me with her? ... Why now? ... after so long? ..   
-That's something you should ask her, son ...   
I don't understand either ... 

-I don't want to go! .. I don't want to go with her .. I want to be with you and Hannibal! ..

The little boy said, biting his lips. 

His father's hand on his shoulder clenched tight. 

-I don't want to let you go either .. you are all I have ..

The boy threw himself into his father's arms. On his lap he wept for a while until the afternoon sun began to descend over the horizon. 

Hours later the Lecter would take the little boy to the hotel. The adults had talked in the kitchen for a while. Hannibal and Will listened silently behind the door. Then they went to the dock to wait.

-I do not want to go...

The little one was on the young man's legs. His small hands clung to Hannibal's shirt.

-There's not much we can do. My parents can fight your custody in court on my behalf. Although I am your soulmate, in the absence of a union bite, I don't think we can do much except provide your father with an attorney. ..But your mother's hudband is one .. she has better financial capacity than your father and .. her husband has money. It would be years before we could reach an agreement and in the meantime ...

-She doesn't love me ... she left. She will hand me to an Alpha of her choice once I grow up..I don't want to!

Hannibal hugged him tighter, inhaling the scent of his hair. If only he were older ... no one could take Will away from him. His omega could grow without fear ... but although arranged unions were already frowned upon and it had been decades since something like that happened ... the child's fears were not entirely unfounded. After all, high-ranking people were always looking for connections between themselves. He had seen it among friends and acquaintances of his own parents.

But neither Will nor Hannibal knew her ... they should at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps she would accept Hannibal's courtship.Still, his concern that Will would grow up without his father and his subsequent suffering disturbed him greatly.

-And if you bite me? ..

Hannibal smiled sadly. Even if he bit him, the scar would not last. It would fade over time as Will still didn't present. If both were older and Will had present, their union would be valid. Even if the alpha was a minor, custody of the omega would be shared between Mr. Graham and his parents.Will's mother couldn't take him against his will.

-The scar would fade ..   
-Please ..just try ..   
-But ..   
-We can perceive each other .. you feel me and smell me at distance the same as I do to you ... that only happens when there is a very strong connection. you said it yourself... please!

The little omega said with pleading eyes. Hannibal was afraid of hurting him. He knew it would hurt, at least until he licked the wound. Still, he didn't want to hurt him even for a moment. The odds were not very high. The wound would probably heal in a matter of hours, leaving no scar. He was afraid he would disappoint the little one even more.

They hugged each other tightly and wept silently. 

After a few minutes, Hannibal nodded.

-Okay ... I'll try ... but I'll do it very quickly and ...   
-I'm not afraid, Hannibal ...

The teenager stroked the boy's cheek. His Omega was so brave. Without thinking he leaned forward and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. Will closed his eyes and sighed slowly. After a few seconds of a slight pressure on lips, Hannibal distance himself.

Will was completely flushed. Even his ears were red and his blue eyes wide with surprise. He smiled at him and this time it was the little one who kissed him. His small hands cradled the alpha's face. 

They kissed each other gently and after a few seconds looking at each other, Will lowered his head to reveal the nape of his neck before Hannibal. The young man kissed the delicate skin before opening his mouth. He took Will's hand and wrapped his other arm around the omega's waist.

  
!!!!

  
His teeth were buried where the mating gland in the omega's neck would be. The boy trembled a little and squeezed Hannibal's hand. The alpha's sharp teeth sank deeper . A little blood began to flow. Hannibal tasted Will's essence. 

It was done.

He sucked the blood and licked the wound until it closed, leaving a red scar that would give way to an obvious pinkish mark if they were adults.Hannibal was a little disappointed to see that the wound was already healing. He rested his forehead on Will's neck and sighed.

  
!!!

  
There was nothing else to do ... just hope for the best.

Will raised his head. His eyes were full of tears, but his expression was one of joy. He had faith. Hannibal must have it too. They both smiled and kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Graham smoked a cigarette on the porch of his home. It had been half an hour since his ex had left. They had argued heatedly. She had not believed that Will had found his alpha. She thought it was a trick to keep her from taking Will. Her husband had been more understanding. They spoke man to man on the dock. He told her that he had been married twice before and that he understood how much he loved Will. That he had no intention of taking him away. He had only come to allow his wife to close this chapter of her life, but she was apparently more obsessed than he thought.

After a short talk in which he explained that Will was with the alpha's family, the lawyer had told him that they would only go to check on him at the hotel and if after that Will's mother did not give in, he would convince her to desist . After all, he knew what it was like to be away from his children and how uncomfortable family visits were. They both shook hands. Mr. Graham did not know whether to believe him or not.

He had called the Lecters and asked them to please take care of his little one, not to allow his mother to take him away. He had even told them that he would sign the joint custody papers. The Lecters had insisted that it was unnecessary for now and had reassured him that it was no imperative that he show up. They would protect Will themselves.

*

Will's mother had entered the Lecter suite with so much arrogance that any alpha didn't have time to react . Mrs. Lecter had intervened trying to calm her down. The children actually slept in the next room with shared access to the suite.There was no doubt in the Lecter's mind that they would not let the little boy go with her.

-Where is him!? I want to see him!.   
-Calm down please. And lower your voice. The children are sleeping.. 

-What do you mean.. sleeping? !! they sleep together!!? this is intolerable !!

Mr. Lecter asked them to have tea with them to discuss the matter. The distressed lawyer managed to calm his wife and the four sat at the table, while waiting for room service. They discussed the alpha-omega couples protection laws and the status of the Lecter. The woman still seemed skeptical.

In Hannibal's room both children clearly heard everything discussed. Hannibal was sitting on his bed. Earlier the Lecters had ordered an extra bed so Will could sleep next to their son. Will was nervous. In his small hands he twisted the covers as he brought them to his chin. Hannibal watched him.

-Come here..

The little omega ran down from his bed and threw himself into the teenager's arms. Hannibal laughed a little and hugged him. They settled under the covers. Will laid his head on the young Alpha's lap.

-Do not be afraid. Neither my parents nor I will allow them to take you. .. let me see your neck.

The young man asked curiously. Will sat on his legs and leaned his head forward. Hannibal's fingers parted the curls that covered the boy's neck. There it was. The scar was now pinkish in color. It was very well defined. It was a beautiful mating scar.

Surprised, the alpha gasped, then sighed in relief.

-What does it look like? .. is it still there?

Will raised his head to look him in the eye.Hannibal smiled at him. The soft light from the night lamp made him look more attractive. Will blushed a little, but his curiosity won him over. The alpha kept smiling.

-Tell me, Hannibal!

-It's still there ... It's perfect, mylimasis.   
-Oh !! really? ..   
-mmh.

The young man agreed. Will hugged him tightly around the neck. He was happy. Now he could stay with his father and be with Hannibal. After a few seconds Hannibal's hand pulled them apart. Will didn't understand what was happening until he saw the teenager bringing his face closer to his. His alpha wanted a kiss him. To Will, who was still small, the kisses seemed funny and made him feel good.

They met in the middle and their lips came together softly.

However, the bubble of happiness of both collapsed upon hearing the voice of Will's mother arguing with Hannibal's parents. A shiver of fear ran through the boy's body at hearing such cold words. Hannibal held him against his body, as they looked in the direction of the door.

-I will decide who my son will marry !! ..

The Lecter's voices rose as well. In the background could be heard that of a man trying to make the woman see reason apart from the angry and offended voices of the Lecters.

Will hid his face in Hannibal's chest. He stroked his hair and whispered in his ear.

-Will, don't be afraid ... I'm here. Now we are a couple. Remember your scar. Come on come on .. we'll end this absurd argument. They just have to see it and everything will be fine.

Will's eyes went from Hannibal's pajamas to look him in the eye.

  
-You promise?..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aww little Will has grown😍

-I swear. You are my omega. No one will take you away .. 

Will looked at the door and then at Hannibal. He nodded and they both got out of bed in their pajamas and walked hand in hand toward the door.

Will's mother and husband were standing. He touched his nose in exasperation, while his wife rambled on about custody rights. Mrs. Lecter held a cup in her trembling hands. She and Mr. Lecter mentioned the battery of lawyers behind the firm that represented them. They had reached a limit in the discussion where legal confrontation was looming.

Everyone fell silent as they watched the children enter the room. Hannibal was very serious with his chin raised exuding security and dignity. Will clenched his hand and in the other he held the collar of his pajamas that were too big for him. He looked with insecurity and mistrust at the strangers. Hannibal spoke.

-We must show you something ..

He looked at Will, who nodded and raised his arms to be carried. The alpha lifted him up and uncovered his neck with one of his hands, while holding the weight of the little one in the other arm. A well defined mark on the child's pale skin clearly showed that they were now alpha and omega.

Will's mother collapsed.

  
*

  
-So your mother passed out? Huh?   
-Yes!!! it was so much fun, dad. At first it scared me, but then it was so funny !! the man in the funny tie took her away without saying a word! and Mrs. Lecter made us hot chocolate with marshmallows !! it was great!!

Mr. Graham began to laugh like Will had never seen him before. They were both laughing as they tried to fish on the private dock. The morning was beautiful. Butterflies were flying over the flowers in the small garden that Will and Hannibal had planted that morning. 

The Lectors had brought breakfast and left for the city to do more shopping before their return trip. They promised to return to sign the custody papers that night. It was clear to the adults that this was an unusually strong bond and they would do whatever it took to ensure the happiness of their children.

-Papa!!! you are scaring the fish away !! .

Will giggled..

Mr. Graham continued to laugh more quietly.

  
*   
-Do you promise to come back?

The little boy said with tears in his eyes. He hugged his neck tightly and his legs wrapped around Hannibal's waist, who carried him in his arms.

The airport was bursting wih people. Little Will was very uncomfortable with all the noise and voices and the number of people running around. Hannibal knew that . It was the reason he had asked them to say goodbye at the hotel, but Will had insisted so much on his father to take him that the man had agreed on the condition that they leave when he felt uncomfortable. He knew that his son was different and the separation from his alpha would not help with the adaptation to his new school.

-I promise. I will come on vacations and you can come with us whenever you want. I will show you the most beautiful places in Europe ..

Hannibal replied and his voice was losing strength with each word. He was visibly sad to leave his omega behind.

But after hugging and kissing multiple times, shocking some people around them and bringing blush to Mr. Graham's face, the children parted ways to continue on their way. The Lecters promised them to bring them with them next family vacations.

  
*

  
Time passed. 

Will traveled once a year to spend the summer at the Lecters house or they traveled to beaches in other countries. Her father declined to go after the second trip. He felt more comfortable in his environment. The children had grown so close and got along so well that he began to trust Will to the Lecters more and more with each passing year.

Will and Hannibal had gone swimming at the beach. Hannibal's parents had invited Will to spend a summer with them at their vacation home in Italy.Going to the beach had been Mrs. Lecter's idea as a way to show the world to little Misha and also for the family to relax together. 

It was quite early in the morning. The younglings had slipped away to swim at dawn. They ran along the beach. Will's feet kicked up sand hitting Hannibal's calves, who ran after him.

There was no one to hear the omega's screams of joy as he was forcefully thrown into the cold water by his alpha. Hannibal thought, as he held him in his arms that his omega had grown to be the most beautiful creature on the planet.

On the tenth time he was launched, Will did not let Hannibal pick him up, but pulled him by the arm so that he would stay with him in the water. Salty water dripped down the handsome adolescent's torso to his hips.

Both had grown up with different structures. Where Hannibal was broad-shouldered and athletic-waisted with dancer's legs, Will was slimmer, but with a rectangular torso and runner legs. For Hannibal, Will was sublime.

His wet chocolate curls glued to his head encircled a beautiful face with blue eyes that drew Hannibal's gaze to them on silent nights. His voluptuous pinkish upper lip and delicate bottom one tempted him at all hours.

The flirtatious smile of the omega woke him up from his trance.

-What are you looking at... Alpha?

A shiver ran down the young man's spine at the seductive tone of his omega. He took him by the waist and attacked his mouth. A kiss full of desire.Hannibal was 17 and Will had just turned 13. Their emotions and feelings were at their maximum.

They kept on kissing. Their bodies close together, when the omega wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist. The alpha held him by the buttocks. His fingers brushing the edge of the blue speedo. Will groaned.

-Touch me! ..  
-Will..this is not the place ..

The Alpha was interrupted by the adolescent growl of protest, who rested his forehead on his dark shoulder. Hannibal thought that was it, but Will reached into his swimsuit and pulled his little member out to the air.

Hannibal bit his lip. Will looked at him , his pupils dilated and whispered.

-Alpha ...

He could not resist. He knelt down and the water covered their lower bodies to their waists. Hannibal began to kiss him wildly. He put his tongue in the omega's mouth. Hannibal had never kissed him like that.

The alpha took his omega's member in his hand. He stroked the erect limb from root to tip a few times.Will's gasps tickled his neck. His head was resting on Hannibal's shoulder and his hands on his biceps clenching. His eyes were closed.Hannibal released him for a moment to free his own member.

  
The difference in sizes was obvious. Hannibal was not circumcised, and his thick, long penis was a redder color than Will's, who was smaller, a more rosy and circumcised . He took both of them in his hand and began to pumped them together.The tight channel of his hand bringing them closer to pleasure.

Will raised his head and rested his forehead on Hannibal's momentarily. He looked down to see both their members. He was fascinated, but this kind of pleasure was new and intense. So incredible that he closed his eyes and dropped his forehead onto his alpha's shoulder, who was now panting in his hair. He could feel Hannibal's fadt breaths in his wet curls.

The omega moaned more and more with each move of his alpha's hand until his alpha's thumb caressed the tip of his penis and Will was lost in ecstasy. His faint moans were muffled by Hannibal's neck.

-Ohhh..oh..ahh ..

Will's translucent semen covered his alpha's hand and member, the latter kept stroking himself with the help of the liquid. The boy groaned in hypersensitivity, but Hannibal continued to hold on until he also growled on his omega's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Will was uncomfortable. Being the new boy once again at another high school was sad. He and his father had moved to the city a few years ago when he started school, but the bullying had been such and with the recent diagnosis of Will, that his father had decided to change to another school.

When Will was a boy, two or three tabloids had tried to sell his story. His father had tried to protect him as much as possible. As he grew up, not only cheap tabloids but also doctors and psychiatrists had harassed him. It was rumored in psychiatric circles that his empathy and abilities were the result of an early connection to his alpha. Many of these waited for him to present just to intensify the harassment. Even one of them had shown an unprofessional interest. Dr. Frederick Chilton.

Not a week had passed and the bullies had already started to stalk him. Fortunately that was over by the time it became apparent that he was with an older alpha of an important family name. At least they had left him alone, but so did the other students. It was enough for them to see the bite scar to ostracize him. Many thought he was way too young for that and added to the peculiarities of being within the spectrum, they turned him against his will into a hermit in the school hallways.

Will felt increasingly unbalanced, even more so with his empathy strongly manifesting itself. At least he could see Hannibal on vacations, although only for a few days due to the young man's demanding studies. Will was grateful for his presence. And also with the Lecter for their help. Thanks to them, the Grahams never lacked anything in their lives.

He put his backpack on the kitchen table and washed his hands to start dinner.

His father's voice surprised him.

-You seem distracted ... did you argue with Hannibal?

Mr. Graham said dragging his tongue when he spoke, on Fridays he drank while watching sports on tv. Will had not commented on it. Mr. Graham sat slowly in the chair at the kitchen table.Will continued to prepare dinner without turning around.

-No..but it's been a week since he contacted me..I am worried.. that's all.   
\- Do not worry .. You know that his lifestyle is demanding. He will call you soon ..

Will bit his lip. A lump in his throat and pressure on his chest indicated him otherwise. Something had happened.

* 

Will stayed awake in his bed until the nightstand clock struck 12 o'clock. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his stomach. It had been 3 weeks since they had heard from the Lecters. Expenses money was still deposited in his bank account, but that was an automatic process that had been established years ago. His father had tried to call them, but had not accomplished much. If they didn't communicate in another week, he would go to the embassy with Will to find out what he could.

The young omega sighed and closed his eyes remembering how he had spent the night of his 16th birthday with Hannibal a month ago.

  
*

  
It had been Will's initiative. Blame the hormones, he had thought hours later, but he had no regrets. 

The alpha was kissing him. They were in bed.Hannibal in his pajamas and Will in a T-shirt and boxers. He had only come for a couple of days. His parents had stayed in Lithuania with Mischa, who would soon start kindergarten.

After having a delicious dinner the Alpha said goodbye to Mr. Graham and Will before going to his hotel .Will asked his father if he could spend the night with Hannibal. His father raised an eyebrow at the request and slipped something from his wallet into the young man's pocket. Will raised both eyebrows.

Hannibal was waiting at the door to say goodbye when Will took the alpha by the arm and said he would go with him. 

Hannibal now stopped pressing his lips against his omega's in order to lie on the bed, but Will didn't let him. His hand gripped the back of his alpha's head. He timidly slided his tongue into Hannibal's mouth. When both tongues touched, it was like a spark that started the fire of desire in both of them.

It all started with a surprised sigh from the alpha and then evolved from a slow, sensual exchange to a messy kiss. They exchanged breaths and Will's moans mingled with his Alpha's grunts. Soon both of them were touching each other under their clothes, looking for skin against skin contact.

Hannibal's hands went up under his omega's shirt, caressing the young teenager's back until they reached his shoulders and then sensually back down to his waist. Will brushed his stiff member against his alpha's leg desperately. The omega tilted his head back and Hannibal began sucking on the pale column of his neck, leaving reddish marks with his teeth followed by the caresses of his tongue.

Will let out a needy moan and gasped his lover's name.

-Hannibal ...

The alpha turned them to cover the young man's body with his. He rose to his knees and began stripping his omega from his shirt. When it fell to the ground, Will helped Hannibal remove the top of his pajamas. His hands began to run through the alpha's chest hair, who was growling softly from desire.

In a really quick motion Hannibal lunged at the boy to suck one of his nipples. Abusing with his teeth the pinkish and skin. Will's hands met his hair, holding the alpha's head in place. Hannibal went to the other nipple to give it the same rough treatment.

Will's hands dropped to the hem of his boxers, which showed an obvious stain on the front and one below his perineum. Hannibal stopped him with his hands on his wrists. Will talked quickly.

-Condom.. jeans pocket..

The young omega said shakily. Hannibal cocked his head to the side.

-You planned this?   
-Haha not really .. but dad gave it to me ..

Hannibal chuckled and helped him from with the ruined underwear. The alpha's hands began to reverently run over the young omega's body.


	8. Chapter 8

Will sighed and closed his eyes as he felt them carresing every part of his being. He didn't open them even when he felt the alpha grabbed his legs below the knees to lift them apart. Will sighed. The Alpha member was breaching him for the first time. He groaned and tilted his head back. Hannibal whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Encouraging him to accept him slowly, inch by inch until he was completely situated inside him.

He waited a few seconds and I told him quietly.

-Tell me if it's too much ... I don't want to hurt you ...   
-Hannibal ...

Each trust was slow and deep. Will sighed every time the alpha's thighs touched his buttocks.The member filled him uncomfortably, but after a while the sensation became that of pleasure, so strong and so powerful that it made him forget about the rest of the world. It was as if he were in a bubble of pleasure in which only he and Hannibal existed.

With each penetration, he felt his body rise in ecstasy to a point where he felt Hannibal's knot slide into his body.

The alpha bit his lip, but kept looking at the young omega as he kept moving as much as his knot would allow. Sweat trickled down his temples.The omega's cheeks sported a deep blush. Will kept his eyes on the Alpha. His eyes half-closed in pleasure were wet with tears from the initial stretch.

As he got closer to climax he closed his eyes.The sensations were increased by the temporary absence of this sense. He could feel how Hannibal's dick stimulated the walls inside. He heard the moans of his Alpha. Every point of contact rubbing against his skin. Everything was maximized.

He bit his lip as Hannibal buried his fangs where neck met shoulder. A bit of blood stained the alpha's teeth. He began to lick the wound. The young omega gasped, his breathing ragged. His member released translucent seed in intermittent bursts on both theirs stomachs and chests. 

The alpha picked up his speed his. He was close. He bit down gently on the omega's right earlobe, then gasped his name as he came inside his lover's warm belly. 

Will kept holding him by his sides. His hands that had previously left marks on the alpha's back now caressed his skin. It took a few minutes for his breaths to normalize. Hannibal lifted his head from his omega's pale neck to look him in the eye. The boy smiled at him. They kissed languidly for a few moments. Then Hannibal turned them to rest on his sides, while they waited for his knot to deflate.

In the period of time in which it returned to its normal size, they exchanged tender kisses and caresses. Learning each other by touch every corner of the other's body. Every inch of skin they failed to explore in the initial rush of bringing their bodies together for the first time. For Will that was the best part after coming down from the peak of ecstasy to enjoy the later calm and peace, where words of love and admiration were exchanged.

  
*

  
In the present, Will hugged tightly his pillow and tried to sleep. The memory brought tears to his eyes and a sharp pain began to manifest deeply in his chest. Hours later, when the first rays of sun came through his window, he fell into a tired sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Long months passed since Hannibal had disappeared from Will's life. 

The young omega had faced great changes. He and his father had gone to the embassy and asked for help finding out about the Lecters. The only thing that had resulted from countless visits and calls and correspondence was that the Lecters had died as a result of a horrendous crime. It was believed that Hannibal had survived because only 3 bodies were found after the fire that consumed the Lecter's castle. Thought some presumed that he had been killed in the woods and buried, but after 8 months of investigating on his own, Will knew that he was still alive.

On the screen of a yellowish monitor he read the slides of old newspapers. Will put the dots together to fill in the gaps between reports and investigative reports. With the help of his empathy he was certain that Hannibal had survived. He stayed for a brief time in a homeless shelter, but then his trail was lost between several shelters and the streets of the capital city. No one had seen him for sure. Only minor articles of tabloid magazines and sensationalist newspapers featuring dubious statements by witnesses or passers-by who believed they had seen him on the streets.

At least he was alive. Will settled for that truth. He did not know in what condition he was in or if he had suffered injuries that prevented him in some way from remembering his Omega. Amnesia or disabling conditions crossed the mind of the young man, who was trying to find a reason for the silence and absence. 

Years passed and Will learned to live with his wound. He focused on hid father and studies. He would finish high school soon. It had been difficult.Some low-class newspapers or tabloids harassed him from time to time. Bullying had decreased to almost nothing since he entered the educational system but as he approached his 18 years old, time when most omegas had their first heat, bullying increased exponentially. He had to change schools several times. Until he managed to graduate from high school.

One day when he was sending applications to universities and deleting some emails from the infamous Doctor Frederick Chilton, author of a book which based a study of premature unions in the particular case of Will, his father got a letter.

News of Will's mother's death hit Mr. Graham harder than anything .Thereafter it was a spiral of agony for the little family.

His father's alcoholism was getting worse and worse. The relationship grew increasingly tense.Will suspected it was because he looked more and more like her mother over time. Until halfway through his freshman year of college, Will's father succumbed to cirrhosis.

At first he didn't know what to do. The pain was too much. But he was lucky to at least have a friendship that helped him cope with his loss and loneliness without weighing him down like other people would.   
Her name was Alana.

  
*

  
Will walked through the green areas of the campus. He was heading to a modest little café that was a few streets away. The monthly payment he received from the Lecters allowed him to pay just for the prestigious alma mater . So he had taken a job as an assistant curator in the area of biology at one of the city's museums, and his shift was mostly at night. 

He did not work every day, but it was enough to allow him to study and gain experience in the field of entomology. Which was ideal for his career. He tried not to think about Hannibal those days, focusing on his career and studies so as not to give way to nostalgia and pain.

He passed a young woman who was holding Dr. Chilton's book. Will wrinkled his face and spoke without thinking.

-Ugghhh ... I can't believe you're reading that trash ..

The young alpha looked up and looked at him curiously. Lifting her chin as she crossed his legs.She closed the book in her lap, still looking at the attractive omega in front of her.

-Oh yeah? Is there any reason why I shouldn't?

The young woman said raising an eyebrow in defiance.

Will blinked.

-ahmmm well ... because it has no scientific basis it is based on speculation and assumptions about the private life of an omega ... it is demeaning and unethical. He does not even expand his study to more than two couples. It focuses on a single omega .. !!!

The vehemence and tenacity with which he defended his opinion and expressed his disgust at the book, immediately pleased Alana. He was definitely Will Graham. The young woman smiled.She opened the book to a particular page where it showed a sneak photograph taken on the street , a teenager identical to her interlocutor was .

Will was surprised, but he reacted quickly and snatched the book from her hands to throw it in the garbage container that was a few steps from the bench where the young alpha was sitting.

Rather than get angry and yell at him, as expected, Will felt admiration coming from the young woman.Alana laughed out loud. Will did not know what to do. The young woman got up and offered him her hand.

-Alana Bloom ... a pleasure ..

Will shook her hand politely with a grimace of discomfort on his face. She was smiling and he was more than embarrassed by the situation. Thus began a long friendship ..


	10. Chapter 10

The bedroom window creaked a little. The only window of a tiny apartment he had rented so as not to be surrounded by people on campus. It was closer to college and terribly small, but it served his most basic needs, and he could afford the rent with his small assistant curator's salary.

Will immediately opened his eyes. He was used to these weekly visits. But not in a positive way. After all, it ended with him feeling more confusion and anger, until the next time his intruder arrived.

Since the beginning of the university it had been difficult not only to adapt to this new environment, to little empathy from the people around him. Friendless and his focus totally on his studies, he felt like he was automatically moving toward a goal. At least he had been able to study what he wanted, but he felt lonely. It had been several years since he had heard anything from Hannibal. At first he thought he had married or had forgotten about him. But as the years passed the emptiness of his absence hurt him more. He didn't think he could see him again. Maybe he would have forgotten about him already. All of that changed a few years after starting college.

The first visit was terrifying. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him:

A voice whispering his name woke him up from a nightmare. A shadowy figure was standing by the window of his small apartment. Will sat up scared. He was still shaking from the terrifying dream. The specter got closer. A pang of terror ran down his spine and then ... he smell it.

The scent of his Alpha.

In a blink tears filled his eyes and he ran to the kitchen area. The figure followed slowly. It had to be a dream. A product of his imagination caused by nostalgia of his past.

He filled a glass with cold tap water and started drinking as fast as he could. He needed to wake up soon. Would it be that he was in a sleepwalking state? He still felt the presence behind him. With a trembling hand he turned on the kitchen light.

It was Hannibal.

He wore a long trench coat that reached down to his calves. Will's lower lip trembled with emotion. He wanted to cry, but he swallowed the lump in his throat to ask in a whisper.

-Why??..

The figure did not answer, just continued its approach. He started to hug him and Will dropped into his arms. He was crying in frustration and nostalgia. He felt anger and fear. He cried on his shoulder for a long time as the alpha's hands drawed circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

Hannibal just sighed. Holding his omega in his arms made him feel a calm he hadn't felt since Mischa's death. He hugged him tightly, while the young man cried. He had to go back to Florence. He could not stay. In a nostalgic impulse he had gone to look for Will. He knew he was no longer the same. His own lifestyle was very dangerous to have a partner. He had reinvented himself and there could be no one in his life. Will would not understand. He would fear him and would inevitably leave or Hannibal would have to kill him ... but Hannibal could not. Both things meant living death for the alpha. This would be his last chance to see him again.

When Will's eyes opened, huge blue eyes filled with anger and love in equal and convulsive proportions looked at him. They stripped his soul. They tore his heart apart.

Hannibal kissed him then. Their tongues touching, transmitting a mutual longing they had felt for almost a decade. Their moans were intertwined with scattered sighs and tears. They devoured each other. All rational thought went through the window.

They kept on kissing for a long time until Will pushed him with all his strength away from him.The alpha allowed himself a few seconds of confusion and approached him again, but the young man punched him accurately on one cheekbone. He broke Hannibal's lower lip. The alpha had seen it coming and had received it. As an apology. If Will wanted to hit him more he would allow it. It would be his penance, but he would not leave without showing him with body and soul how much he still loved him.

Seeing blood drip from his broken lip, Will involuntarily reached out for his alpha. Hannibal took his hand and covered it in kisses. It was as if he was trying to ask for forgiveness but without words.Will reached out and hugged him tightly.

Their mouths met again, but this time the alpha lifted Will by his buttocks and carried him to the messy bed. Their clothes fell to the floor. Teeth and nails left temporary marks on skin. Desperate kisses marked every breath. The omega's tongue tenderly licked the cut on the alpha's lip .

When the Alpha knot finally got inside Will's body, they both cried at the power of their emotions. Hannibal's back was marked by his omega's nails.The reddish marks moved sinuously with each aiming trust of the alpha. Will moaned at every penetration. When the knot locked them together, the omega screamed in ecstasy. The result of his climax stained their stomachs. Hannibal kept on trusting in quick moves, while the omega was still riding the last waves of pleasure from his first orgasm.

Hannibal growled. His member reaching as deep as he could into the warm body beneath him. He pumped all his seed into his omega. They were both panting.

Will was afraid for a fleeting moment. A stab of fear in his heart at the possibility that this was goodbye and the alpha would be gone. Fear came out of his mind at those moments as he felt the alpha's hand on his member.

The alpha was determined to make him reached his climax once more. His member still hard inside the omega's body. He kept moving, drawing the most sensual moans of pleasure from the young man. The alpha knot inflated impossibly a bit more. The alpha's hand on his member took him to the precipice again.

He reached the edge. He looked into the abyss and was not afraid. He let himself be carried away by the breeze that ruffled his curls from the black abyss at his feet and ... he felt.

He came, as Hannibal's fingers left marks on his hips. Marks that next day would be proof that this had not been a dream. He would ask himself that long after they had vanished from his skin.

A stream of semen filled his belly. Will felt warm, loved, complete, at peace. The way he hadn't felt in a long time. 

He came at the same time the alpha leaned in to kiss him. Will passed out from the power of his orgasm.

The next morning the proof that his night was real were the bruises on his neck and chest which matched the marks on his hips. The alpha had cleaned and tucked him in before disappearing again from his life.

Doubt and restlessness would spoil his nights until a few months later, when the intruder made his visits customary. 

Hannibal never answered his questions. The only time he heard his voice was when he moaned his name. Will was confused.

His mind made the jump from Uncle Robertus Lecter's death to the elusive behavior of his alpha. He had read it in newspapers. He had so many questions and didn't know how to broach the subject. Hannibal probably wouldn't answer him either. Would he leave with no return if Will keep asking ?.


	11. Chapter 11

Will never asked. Hannibal kept visiting him same as that night.

He felt his lips brush his neck and went down to his chest. His eyes closed at the first suck from the Alpha's mouth. He tilted his head back, encouraging the alpha to suck more his nipples. When he was covered in bruises from his chest to the inside of his thighs, he opened his eyes to see the alpha undressing quickly.

Will was panting and then he turned around to get in all four. Hannibal breached him slowly. His chest was glued to Will's back. He began to penetrate him in quick thrusts that left them panting from the effort. This time Hannibal gave up any pretention of being delicate. 

They had wild sex until dawn.

Before the sun's rays filtered through the window, the alpha took a step towards it. Will's fingers brushed his, reluctant to let him go. The alpha looked at him with doubt in his eyes. Seconds later the doubt cleared and he looked at him tenderly, but in the end he left again. 

Will sighed and closed his eyes. Frustration was slowly bottling inside of him. One day he was going to explode.

Another couple of months would pass until Hannibal's next visit. 

  
*

  
In the second year of college, after several months of absence, Hannibal returned to him.

The young omega was trying to sleep. His eyes were closed and his forearm was resting on his forehead. He did not hear the window opening.

Lips brushed against his and he freaked out.Hannibal took his wrists and pushed them away from his face. He smiled at him. Will missed his voice. He could no longer holding onto uncertainty. Not having him by his side. The fear that the latest murders of the chesapeake ripper were his own.

He had seen more signs on internet photos. The level of detail, the medical knowledge, the art, the symbolism. It was all very similar to the way Uncle Robertus was found. For years Will had studied this and other similar deaths.

Curiously, the last tableaux had been of people who seemed familiar to Will. He did not recall it for a long time ... but later, in his dreams, there were fleeting memories of having seen those faces and having heard those silenced voices.

Will was horrified. Divided between terror and tenderness. The last two victims had been artistically exposed. Regarding the first, Will couldn't recite a previous connection. But the other two were fresh in his memory.

The woman had disparagingly commented on his appearance at a clothing store. Will had just ignored her, but that hadn't stopped the haughty woman from keep complaining aloud. 

Her body had been dressed in fine white robes that brushed her heels. Very fine wires held her up against the altar of a majestic church. Her straight blonde hair seemed to shine with the sun rays streaming through the windows. Their hands clasped in supplication and their eyes closed towards heaven. Mouth wide open on a last choral note silenced by death. She seemed to be singing to the heavens. There was a small cut on her neck that had been delicately darned . Her vocal cords and tongue were removed. In addition some organs were missing.

Will found it beautiful and terrible.

The third body was of a man he had never seen before, until he appeared on tattlecrime photos.That day Will had lost his wallet on the way home or so he thought. The item was waiting for him at home when he arrived that night after work. The weird thing was that it was on the kitchen table. 

The suspect appeared the next morning sitting on a park bench as if sleeping. Inside his organless belly they found a dead magpie. The man's hands were cleanly severed from his wrists and his arteries and blood vessels had been seared with fire, so that there was not a drop of blood on his clothes.In his jacket pocket was a cluster of lilies of the valley. Its meaning was not lost on Will.

Magpies are birds that steal shiny or valuable objects by popular knowledge and lilies of the valley symbolize the request for forgiveness. The man had criminal records as a pickpocket.

Hannibal was trying to protect him in a twisted and scary way. Will spent many lonely nights during months studying those cases. Its secret and symbolic details that were only for his eyes. He wept over the alpha absence and wondered if this would be their lives until the end. He was not interested in having a conventional family, but he did want a home. A home made by both of them.. for them. He felt lonely.

The omega returned the kiss, but when Hannibal was going down his neck, he stopped him with his words.

-Hannibal ... stop.

The alpha stopped. He raised his head and looked at him ... waiting. Will bit his lip. The edges of his eyes were filling with tears. He couldn't keep quiet anymore.

-I know who you are..I know you protect me..but where are we heading to? ..

Hannibal got up off him and walked to the window.Will jumped out of bed and took his hand tightly.He needed to heard it from his mouth. To know if they would have a future ..

The alpha sighed and turned around to look him in the eye.He took both of the young man's hands in his.

-You have a career Will ... I can see where you are going. My life is no longer compatible with yours ... one day our worlds will collide. I don't want to drag you into my world so that later you would hate me ..

-What?! ... I don't hate you ... I can feel your pain ... Mischa's pain ... her absence ... I see you in my dreams covered in blood. The smell permeates my mind when I see your tableauxs ..

Hannibal recoiled at the mention of his sister. Will knew everything. His cunning boy had seen it all.Thanks to his extraordinary mind he had put the pieces together. He knew Hannibal was the Chesapeake ripper.

The alpha squeezed his omega's hands and looked down. He was afraid this moment would come.

\- "I love you..Hannibal".

Will said to him in a broken and sad voice.Hannibal hugged him tightly and began to kiss him desperately. Will could barely keep up with him. He kissed him with the same longing.

Suddenly Hannibal released him and jumped out the window.

Will was stunned. He leaned out the open window and when he wanted to scream ... he had lost his voice.A huge lump in his throat prevented him from speaking and he found it difficult to breathe. In the dark of the night he could not see his silhouette .He spent several minutes at the window until he finally walked back to bed. He got between the sheets and started crying.

It had felt like a goodbye kiss ...


	12. Chapter 12

Seasons passed, years piled up. Life went on and Will went on with it, but at a slower pace ... more subdued. 

On his birthdays a bouquet of red roses appeared on his kitchen table next to a bottle of wine. The allowance that was deposited to his account increased as well. 

At least he knew Hannibal was alive and well.He kept on carefully studying crimes that resembled his style. Nostalgia filled him with tears some winter nights.

Sometimes he felt as if he were being watched or someone was following his footsteps. On one occasion he thought he felt the scent of the alpha in the crowd on graduation day.

He adopted a stray puppy which he named Winston.He bought a car. Although he did not pass the psychological screening at the academy, he was accepted later as a teacher. He bought a cabin in Wolftrap, Virginia. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and he felt a little content with his life.

On lonely nights where he only had Winston's company and a whiskey, he thought of the last time he'd seen Hannibal and toasted in his honor. Wherever he could be at that moment.

Those nights Winston slept in his bed. It made him feel a bit better.

There were years where things felt harsher than usual. When someone asked him about his alpha and the pain he believed buried returned to his numb heart. He hadn't even tried dating someone.As soon as they touched him, he felt like he should flee as far as possible. He thought "will Hannibal feel the same? .. Will his bed is as cold as mine? .. Will he take flowers to Mischa's grave or will he have cremated her ?? .. Will he still be in the country or will he have returned to Lithuania ?."

  
*

  
Will was walking back to his office when he caught a familiar scent. His entire body froze for a few seconds. 'It couldn't be .".

He turned on his heel and began to walk quickly in the opposite direction. He could smell the scent intensifying as he ran toward the exit. The smell came from someone who had walked in the direction of the parking lot.

There he found him. He stopped dead on the threshold and had to hold onto the wooden frame to keep from falling to his knees.

A few meters away, Hannibal was boarding a Bentley.His alpha was so close.

Will's legs did not respond. Some people spoke to him to help him, but Will didn't hear or see anyone other than his alpha leaving the parking lot.

Will made an effort and managed to get up. He ran to his car and with shaking hands opened it and tried to start the vehicle quickly so as not to lose the alpha.

He began to follow the Bentley at a distance so that he did not notice . He followed him for endless minutes. His hands trembled and he bit his lips, his heart beat so fast that he felt it in his ears. Will kept following him until he finally saw at the distance that the alpha's car was parked next to a building.

Will parked a few blocks away. He watched as Hannibal entered the place and Will allowed several minutes to pass. After about 10 minutes another car arrived. Will was apparently calm on the outside, but inside his mind was racing at a thousand miles .

A portly man dressed similar to Hannibal nervously entered the building.

The young omega had enough, he got out of his car and walked towards the place. When he was close he noticed it was an office. He looked through a window. The man from before was sitting waiting in an armchair while reading a magazine.

Will's gaze strayed. His hands trembled. Hannibal had remained in the country. He worked as a psychiatrist. He had been so close all this time. Will cursed his stupidity for not looking for him sooner. 

He felt a swirl of emotions in a few seconds.Anger, fear, nostalgia, sadness and an incredible desire to kick the door down. He clenched his fists and took several deep breaths. When he was calmer, he walked back to his car.

He would return that night before the office hours ended and would wait in the waiting room and then when Hannibal opened the door he would break his nose. He nodded to himself and retraced his steps, back to the academy.


	13. Chapter 13

Will waited. His fingers drummed an incongruous tune on his knee. His gaze wandered through the corners of the neighborhood in the dim light. 

The office door opened and Will watched the same chubby man walk off a little hastily. What kind of patient sees their psychiatrist twice in one day? 

He felt a little nervous, but then the stab of pain and anger got renewed and he stopped leaning on his car to jog to the door through which the man had entered an hour earlier. It was open.

Will sat down. He was starting to get nervous. Anger was mixing with insecurity. What has his alpha been doing for all these years ? His gaze lingered on a framed sketch on the wall. It was a handmade drawing. A naked man, his back to the observer with his profile to one side. It looked so much alike him. Will shook his head to disperse his thoughts. He got up to take a closer look.

A few seconds later, he slowly lowered his hand from the frame. The tips of his fingers had unconsciously brushed against the art piece. He heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. He turned around. He didn't know at the time if he needed courage or to calm his anger. Both feelings churned in his stomach.

He heard the door opening. Someone gasped, and a briefcase fell to the floor. Will heard everything in the silence of the waiting room. He turned around slowly. His hands inside his pockets. His fists clenching.

Hannibal was in front of him. Lips parted and indeed, his briefcase was on the floor. Will did not wait any longer .Before he had any doubts, he advanced and brushed past his shoulder, entering without a word the doctor's office.

The omega began to walk cataloging each object.That way he would calm down faster.Concentrating on hid surroundings. In Hannibal's traces around the place. Or so Will thought.

He could hear the other slowly closing the door. He must have been surprised, he didn't hear him lift the briefcase. 

\- "Will .."

The doctor whispered. Will closed his eyes. His tone noticeably affected. The omega sighed and turned to see his alpha a few yards away.

-"Come"..

Hannibal walked towards him. A mixture of his own pain and some joy or disbelief showed on his face. He had no idea what awaited him.

Everything happened so fast. Will's fist connected cleanly with the alpha's cheekbone. So hard that he lashed out his lower lip with his own teeth. 

The alpha leaned slightly to his right and his hand covered his mouth. Pain exploded in Will's knuckles.That would leave a mark. The omega rubbed his wrist. That felt good. He thought.

Then he said in a voice full of anger and bitter satisfaction.

\- "Almost ten years! .. Hannibal! ... you .. you just left! .. Did i mean so little to you? .. Don't answer ... Fuck you!!.."

Will started walking towards the door without looking back. His eyes were full of tears that he refused to let down until he was by himself. 

His wrist was pulled with a bit of force. Will got angry and closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He turned around.

There was a cut on the alpha's cheekbone that was barely bleeding and another cut on his lower lip that was bleeding profusely. Will panicked. His eyes widened and his hands touched the air around Hannibal's face and shoulder without making contact.

\- "Oh god! .. You are bleeding a lot ... I..oh Hannibal .."   
\- "Will ... listen to me .."

Will came out of the panic attack with the alpha's voice. His anger awoke again.

\- "No! .. I will not listen to you..nop".

He started to turn, but the alpha took him by the wrists. Will pulled back to get away as he walked closer to the door. Hannibal released the weight of his body against that of the omega trapping him against the wooden door. He did not release his wrists.

They began to struggle. Will's treacherous mind reminded him of other scenarios where Hannibal's body was against his. He got frustrated and forcefully managed to release his wrists from the Alpha. But Hannibal seized the moment and kissed him.

Time stopped. Their thoughts stopped. There was nothing else. No noise, no space, no light. Just the void and their bodies together. Hannibal's lips caressed and sucked on Will's.

The omega sighed and the alpha's tongue slipped in, slowly testing with its tip, longing for Will's. The latter moaned and returned the kiss. The alpha's hands migrated to the omega's hips, slowly rising up until he put his palms around the young man's back.

Will's hands held the alpha's head in place. The kiss became more frantic, more needy. Hannibal took the Omega by his thighs and lifted him up.Will didn't stop kissing him. His legs wrapped around the alpha's waist. Hannibal turned and started walking towards the couch with Will in his arms.

He placed him on the soft leather, interrupting the kiss.They looked at each other for a few seconds. Will lying on the couch and Hannibal on him with one knee bent between his legs, resting on his hands.

They kissed again. The hands of both quickly took care of their clothes. When they were completely naked, Hannibal covered him with his body and began to bite the omega's pale neck. Kissing and biting his way as he went down to the clavicles where he sucked leaving marks on both.

Then he went down to the omega's chest and took an erect nipple in his mouth. Will arched his body and gasped. His hands sank into the Alpha's hair.Hannibal sucked and bit until the nipple was red, then moved to the other one as one of his hands lifted Will's leg below his knee.

The omega's scent intoxicated him. He could feel the taste of his slick in his mouth. He didn't want to wait any longer and from the way his omega's nails scratched his shoulders, he sensed that Will didn't either.

In a single move he breached the young man.Will screamed a little. He screamed. A scream that was immediately consumed by the alpha's mouth. Will's legs encircled Hannibal's waist. His heels pushed the body of his alpha insistently towards himself.

Hannibal began to penetrate him again and again at great speed. Will tilted his head back, moaning. Their bodies expressing how much they had missed each other.

The longer their bodies connected, their minds began to synchronize. They were perceiving each other again. That ability that had previously been diminishing over the years, now returned with as much force as the first time they met.

Will gasped.

\- "Alpha ..."


	14. Chapter 14

Hannibal breached him forcefully causing the young man to involuntarily tilt his head to one side, while sounds were coming out of his mouth that drove the alpha crazy with desire. Neither of them thought of anything other than possessing the other and being possessed. 

In the mist of his copulation, Hannibal buried his fangs in perfect alignment with the previous mark on his Omega's mating gland. Reopening the connection that had started when they were still children. Will groaned in pain for a second and then pain turned into pleasure for a long while .

Hannibal had pierced the skin and was now licking the blood from the omega's neck. His hips resumed their wild movement. Will was sinking his teeth on the alpha's shoulder. Leaving marks on the skin.They would turn red in a few hours. Hannibal wished he could pierce the skin of his shoulder with his omegan teeth. Leave a mark that show he belonged equally to his omega.

At one point Will's world spun so fast he didn't know what was going on for a couple of seconds.His cheek was resting on the leather of the couch.The alpha had turned him and was now lifting him by his hips to penetrate him again with more insistence. Will groaned as he was impaled again on Hannibal's member.

His arms reached out to cling to the edge of the divan. Hannibal was fucking him even harder and deeper. He almost thought he could feel it caressing his cervix. Suddenly the alpha knot began to swell. Will was gasping the alpha's name.

Hannibal was growling menacingly. Will began to purr to please him. The knot expanded fully and the alpha could no longer move much. He laid gently over Will. His hands caressing the omega's sides. He started kissing his neck, while his hips were still moving. He camei inside the young man's body.

Will felt the warmth of his seed fill his inner walls and purred even more. He could felt his belly distended with the amount of semen that was deposited inside him. Hannibal took his face forcing him to turn it to the side. A hand on his jaw guiding him to his mouth. They kissed for two seconds, where their tongues met and Will's groan of surprise stopped them. The omega was coming without being touched.

*   
More than forty minutes later they were both on the couch. Hannibal's knot had deflated and they were both resting on his sides. Will with his back to Hannibal. The alpha wrapped his arms around him, slowly caressing his body. They were silent.

Hannibal whispered in his omega's ear.

\- "Forgive me Will..I didn't want to stain your life..your achievements with my darkness..but I couldn't leave you at all..That's why I was looking for you .. that's why even after I left I kept .. stalking you .."

Will recalled all the times he felt like he was being watched and all the gifts he received on his birthdays. The alpha kept talking.

\- "But this year ... after seeing you at a distance and taking care of yourself ... in my own way ... I couldn't resist .. I had to see where you worked .. I had to see you again .. unfortunately when I went you were not in your office .. i thought about visit you another day..without empty hands .. "

Will snorted.

\- "What? .. a bouquet of roses? .."   
\- "No..something more meaningful .."

Will turned around and looked him in the eye. Hannibal's hands rested on his hips. Tentatively stroking. He was still afraid of rejection. Will could feel it through his connection. The omega's hand stroked the strands of hair near his ear. Hannibal leaned into his hand.

\- "Let me see you. As only I can ... let me see you."

Hannibal nodded slightly and Will closed his eyes.The pendulum was swinging. He saw his crimes.The art to which he raised his victims. He saw rudeness and contempt. He saw them treating him with disdain. Almost everyone had insulted the omega in one way or another. Hannibal extracted them from this world so that they would not despise even a single one of Will's hairs. Others were just pigs who had tried to take advantage of the doctor at some point. But they were so few. He saw Miriam still alive. Later that night would tell him to release her. There was no need to keep protecting Will. No more.

Will opened his eyes slowly, breathing out and saw the alpha's crystalline eyes filled with tears. Will closed the distance and kissed him gently.

\- "All this time I thought you had forgotten about me. You hurt me Hannibal".   
\- "Mylimasis please .. forgive me .. I don't know where you start nor where I end .. we are conjoined.."

They hugged each other for a long time.

*

  
Will was visibly upset. It wasn't the fact that Jack had asked him for help. It was actually something simple that bothered him: now the essence of the alpha was in his glasses and Hannibal would perceive it the moment Will got home. 

Will had had to endure the smell on the way home even after washing his glasses. Fortunately days later the alpha had presented him with a more elegant and ergonomic pair. Perks of his omega nature, he supposed.

But now he was walking to the alpha's office hours after helping him with a crime scene. Not satisfied with his help, he had asked Will to meet him minutes before a class. Will had to run if he wanted to start on time.

The meeting progressed and came to an interesting point. Will pretended not to know Hannibal and Hannibal played along.

Will agreed to be under the psychiatrist's watch and continue to assist Jack in cases under certain conditions. Jack was intrigued by Will's flexibility and relative calm. Until Will opened his mouth and Jack's mind was a chaos of cacophonies for a few seconds.

\- "... my conditions are that my alpha comes with me to crime scenes. I will send you an estimate of my hourly fees and extras for travel expenses ..if it is necessary to travel by plane or between states .. Also I cannot get very exhausted due to my pregnancy. So if you'll excuse me gentlemen .. "

\- "Wait a minute! .. I never knew you had an alpha and now you say you are pregnant?! .."

Hannibal calmly took Will's hand. Both still sitting and smiling quietly at Jack. The alpha was stunned. Mouth hanging open at the sight of both men's hands .

Will seized the moment and got up.

\- "Yup! .. 2 months .. and if there is nothing else .. excuse me gentlemen I must vomit .."

Will walked calmly out of the office.

  
*

  
He flushed the toilet once more and continued brushing his teeth. He drank water and spat out the last traces of bile. He drank more water when he felt hands around his waist.

\- "Uhggg I hate you ... how could you get me pregnant ... it was just once in your office .. for God sake!" ..

\- "And then you made me suffer for a few more weeks, Mylimasis .. until you accepted my ring .."

\- "Yeah well .. you deserved it .. Hannibal?" ..

\- "mmm .."

He replied while absently kissing his omega's neck without releasing him. Will leaned his head back against his alpha's shoulder.

\- "I want to go to Florence .. after they are borned..mmm I feel old .. I am too old for this .."

\- "As you wish ... and at the risk of sounding like the title of Chilton's book..you are the youngest omega in the world .. and I must add beautiful too .."

Will separated from him and started to walk towards the door, but not before taking his messenger bag.

\- "Uhggg, I'm going to give my class before you convince me to have sex again in my office and cause a fuss between the alphas among my students ... See you later, love .."

Hannibal smiled. He lowered his head and put his hands in his pockets. Will hadn't realized a pet name had escaped from his mouth for the first time. 

THE END


End file.
